In PTL 1, a structure of a humidity detection device is disclosed. The humidity detection device includes a humidity sensing element, a temperature sensing element, and a ROM which has previously stored output characteristics and a temperature coefficient of the humidity sensing element arranged in a sensor probe, calculates a detection temperature by using a temperature detecting value of the temperature sensing element and referring to a storage table for managing the temperature in the ROM, and calculates a detection humidity by using the detection temperature and a humidity detecting value of the humidity sensing element and referring to a characteristics data storage table in the ROM.
PTL 2 discloses a technique of a sensor device which includes an EPROM in which data to correct characteristics variation of the sensor and machine differences has been previously stored and transmits a signal in which the corrected data is added to collected physical information corresponding data to a sensor signal processing device.